yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle
, Marcus , Robert , Emma, Norman, Ray, Don, Gilda |Manga = Chapter 21.5 |Other Media = A Letter from Norman }} is a minor character of The Promised Neverland and a recurring character from the A Letter from Norman light novel. She was an orphan residing in the Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella. Being two years older than Norman, Emma and Ray,A Letter from Norman: Chapter 1, page 20 Michelle acted as the three's older sister figure and helped them and cared for them on numerous occasions. Michelle was also close friends with Olivia, another girl who was the same age as her. At the age of 12, Michelle was shipped out of Grace Field and was killed and fed to the demons, presumably those of high-ranking in the Imperial Capital.The Promised Neverland (Manga): Chapter 155, page 16 History Sometime in the winter of 2039, when Norman fainted and got sick when he was playing with Emma and Ray out in the cold, open air, Emma was caught sneaking into the infirmary to visit Norman. Emma was then tied to a chair by Isabella. Michelle advised Emma to listen to Isabella's advice to let Norman rest. However, after Emma frantically explained how Norman might be lonely without anyone's company, Michelle decided to pay a visit to Norman together with the other orphans. Michelle, along with her best friend, Olivia, begged for Isabella's permission to enter the infirmary to see Norman but to no avail. In the end, while standing outside the infirmary, Michelle and the others happily watched Emma talking to Norman over a tin can telephone.The Promised Neverland Manga: Omake Chapter 21.5, pages 3 and 5 A few years had passed and Michelle was "sent to her foster parents". She was correctly assumed to be dead by Gilda and Don as the two recalled Michelle being one of the older orphans that were no longer in Grace Field, and was in fact shipped out and killed.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 17, page 18 Appearance Michelle was a fair-skinned young girl. At the age of 7, she had long, curly hair which was tied to the back of her head with long bangs that reached to her chin hanging at the left side of her head. Just like all the other orphans, Michelle wore the standard Grace Field House uniform. Personality Michelle was a caring and kind-hearted girl and treated her younger siblings dearly, evident when she begged for Isabella's permission to visit a sickly Norman in Grace Field's medical room. The latter also appeared to be quite studious, as she studied with her close friend, Olivia, to prepare for the tests. Plot Imperial Capital Battle Arc Gallery Young Emma and others.png||Michelle and others happily watched Emma talking to Norman over a tin can telephone. Trivia * Michelle made a cameo in The Promised Neverland anime series' first and second ending theme songs, Zettai Zetsumei and Lamp, respectively. Michelle was the girl with the long bangs spotted holding a young Emma's hand while walking in Grace Field's cafeteria and later spotted playing ball in the fields with Olivia and several other older orphans. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Shipped Out Category:Female Category:Deceased